The invention relates to a mold for embedding casts in an embedding compound for producing molds for dental workpieces, such as crowns and bridges.
Dental workpieces, for the purposes of the invention, are defined as crowns and bridges. An embedding mold for producing a casting mold for these types of dental workpieces is known (DE 85 19 112).
The object of the invention is to provide an embedding mold which compared to the known embedding mold provides improvement and simplification of handling while maintaining precision with respect to the resulting molds.
In the mold as described by the invention, a wall of an open blank of film is produced from transparent, preferably crystal-clear or essentially crystal-clear plastic. This film is rolled together into a wall which surrounds the mold cavity with overlapping of the film ends. The film ends are held together and the film is supported by the outer sleeve.
After completing the mold, i.e. after curing of the embedding compound, preferably before final curing, the wall can be removed especially easily and quickly by simple lifting of the sleeve and by unwinding the blank which forms the wall.